vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Define Me
[[Archivo:Define_Me.png|thumb|300px|Define Me Ilustrada por Nageko]]Define Me (Definirme) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Quedó en el tercer puesto en el Concurso de Canciones Originales de MAIKA, y fue la canción favorita en lengua extranjera, en este caso el inglés. Comentarios del autor: *''"Quiero ser yo, pero tengo que cambiar ...."'' Intérprete: MAIKA Música, PV y Letra: Nostraightanswer (Kenji-B) Ilustración: Nageko *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *MA¡KA Letras *Traducida al español por: Matu Lazo289152 Inglés= So there it goes again I've lost it, now it's time to pretend That I'm still not a lost cause That I know I have those flaws I can't see clearly when my eyes are open, mind closed in My thoughts built a wall around me I built it, the wall defines me So once again I wonder Who else is through the borders I'm caving in... the walls, my walls, oh no, they're caving in! Time's up, I'm done Throw up my thoughts, think of none I need something To seize what's left of me I'm blank, sheet white I need some paint, nothing bright I'll leave it up to thee Come and define me I feel the need To bleed, to prove I still breathe I'll leave it up to thee Come and define me I'm blank, sheet white I need some paint, nothing bright I'll leave it up to thee Come and define me I feel the need To bleed, to prove I still breathe I'll leave it up to thee Come and define me I'm blank, sheet white I need some paint, something bright I'll leave it up to thee Come and define me I feel the need To bleed, to prove I still breathe I'll leave it up to thee Come and define me Come and define me Come and define me Come and define me Come and define me Come and define me Come and define me Come and define me Come and define me |-| Español= Así que ahí va otra vez He perdido todo, ahora es el momento de pretender Que todavía no soy una causa perdida Que yo sé que tengo esos defectos No puedo ver claramente cuando mis ojos están abiertos, Mente cerrada en Mis pensamientos construyeron un muro a mi alrededor La construí, la pared que me define Así que una vez más me pregunto ¿Quién más esta por medio del borde? Estoy derrumbandome en ... las paredes, mis paredes, oh no, ¡Se están derrumbando! Se acabó el tiempo, he terminado Vomitar mis pensamientos, pensar en nada Necesito algo Para apoderarse de lo que queda de mí En blanco, la hoja blanca que soy Necesito un poco de pintura, nada brillante Te dejo a ti Ven a definirme Siento la necesidad de Sangrar, para demostrar que aún respiro Te dejo a ti Ven a definirme En blanco, la hoja blanca que soy Necesito un poco de pintura, nada brillante Te dejo a ti Ven a definirme Siento la necesidad de Sangrar, para demostrar que aún respiro Te dejo a ti Ven a definirme En blanco, la hoja blanca que soy Necesito un poco de pintura, algo brillante Te dejo a ti Ven a definirme Siento la necesidad de Sangrar, para demostrar que aún respiro Te dejo a ti Ven a definirme Ven a definirme Ven a definirme Ven a definirme Ven a definirme Ven a definirme Ven a definirme Ven a definirme Ven a definirme Categoría:Interpretada por MAIKA Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014